Sleep Talking
by Zaico B
Summary: [1S!] Ini mengisahkan perihal kebiasaan Hyukjae disaat tidur yang suka meracau dan mengigau dengan selalu menyebutkan kata aegya disetiap mimpinya/Hyukjae tidak melawan, ia mengerti kalimat hanya-perlu-membuatnya jika ingin bocah itu ada di kehidupan nyatanya. Karena ia tidak ingin kehilangan anak itu seperti yang terjadi didalam mimpinya/[HaeHyuk's Story]/typos/RnR please..


**Author : Zai**

**Cast :**

**~ Lee Donghae**

**~ Lee Hyukjae**

**~ Other**

**Pair : HaeHyuk**

**Genre : drama, humor –maybe- **

**Length : -**

**Disclaimer : theme self**

**Warning : typos, Yaoi, boys love**

**No Bash!**

**.**

**No Copas!**

**.**

**Don't like – Don't read!**

**.**

**Sleep talking **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Little bit summary :

Ada yang bilang, disaat seseorang sedang mengalami _sleep talking _atau biasa disebut mengigau, orang tersebut tengah kelelahan. Dan disaat orang tersebut berbicara tidak jelas, ucapan yang dikeluarkannya itu sering dimaksudkan kalau ucapannya itu sedang ia pikirkan dan membuatnya terbebani sehingga dirinya kelelahan

.

.

.

_Ceklek! _

Pemuda tampan yang masih lengkap mengenakan pakaian lengkap khas seorang pengusaha muda menutup pintu utama kamarnya dengan perlahan berharap mengeluarkan suara seminim-minimnya. Kakinya berjalan mengarah ranjang besar milik mereka. Ya, dia dan _istri_nya yang tengah terlelap diatasnya. _Istri _yang dua minggu yang lalu baru saja sah menjadi miliknya

Senyuman berhasil tercetak dibibir tipisnya melihat sang pujaan hati tengah terlelap dengan damainya. Ia bergerak mundur berniat merapihkan dan membersihkan dirinya dari segala macam bekas sisa aktifitas sehariannya di kantor. Mengendurkan dasi, melepaskan jas serta kemaja putih lengan panjangnya, dan menaruh tas kantornya diatas meja kerjanya lalu bergegas masuk kedalam kamar mandi

.

.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk Donghae –nama pengusaha itu- untuk siap ikut berbaring diatas ranjang karena kini dirinya sudah berganti berbalutkan piama. Decitan kecil yang khas terdengar saat tubuh tegapnya merangkap naik ketas ranjang. Tangan kekarnya sudah melingkar manis di pinggang ramping sang _istri. _Matanya sudah siap terpejam, namun dia urungkan saat mendengar suara serak dengan _volume _kecil tertangkap gendang telinganya

"Kkk~ _neomu gwiyeowo.. _mmh.." itu suara Hyukjae –_istri_nya. Dan setelahnya ia merasakan kalau Hyukjae menggeliat ke belakang membuatnya semakin tenggelam dalam pelukan Donghae yang membuat _namja _tampan itu terkikik tanpa suara melihatnya. Haha.. _istri_nya ngelindur

Cup. Satu kecupan ia daratkan dibibir ranum Hyukjae berharap _namja _manisnya berhenti mengigau. Tapi yang didapatinya malah ekspresi merengut Hyukjae dengan bibir mengerucut imut

"Jangan pergi~" Donghae panik dan bingung sendiri mendengar suara _namja _manisnya berubah terdengar bergetar seperti ingin menangis. Dengan segera, Donghae membalikan tubuh Hyukjae sehingga wajah pemuda manis itu bersandar pada dada bidang Donghae. Tangan besar Donghae mengelus lembut punggung hingga bahu Hyukjae dengan gerakan teratur berusaha menenangkan Hyukjae

"_Uljima caghiya~ _aku disini.." Donghae lega saat melihat Hyukjae sudah kembali terlelap

"Hiks.. hiks.. _aegya.! _Jangan tinggalkan _eomma _sayang.. hiks" namun rasa tenangnya hanya Donghae rasakan sesaat. Ia yang panik mengelus pipi tirus Hyukjae yang sebagian sudah basah terkena aliran air mata

"_Caghiya.. waeyo..? uljimaa.." _isakan Hyukjae berhasil mereda. Donghae bingung sekaligus khawatir dengan hal ini. Bukan baru kali ini saja, tapi sudah dari beberapa hari belakangan ini _istri_nya mengalami _sleep talking _yang berlebih. Setaunya, _namja _manisnya ini tidak melakukan kegiatan yang membuatnya kelelahan atau yang membebaninya

_Wait! _

Itu dia! Apa ada suatu hal yang belakangan ini menyita pikiran _istri_nya? Mengingat Hyukjae adalah sosok yang sulit sekali berbagi keluh kesahnya pada orang lain. Tapi apa? Sebentar, apa tadi? Hyukjae menggumamkan kata '_aegya_'?

Apa ini perihal anak? Mungkinkah Hyukjae ingin segera memiliki keturunan? Memang, kalau dikalkulasikan ini adalah minggu kedua setelah penanaman rahim pada tubuh Hyukjae. Ya, itu artinya tepat setelah acara pernikahan selesai dilangsungkan. Dokter menyarankan untuk tidak melakukan hubungan suami istri setidaknya dalam waktu seminggu setelah pencangkokan rahim berhasil dilakukan

Memikirkan imbas yang akan ia dapat dari 'membuat anak' membuat seringai mesum terlihat diwajah tampan Donghae. Banyak pemikiran pemuda tampan itu yang mengarah kepada hal yang berbau ke-membuat-anakan. Namun ia tidak mau memikirkannya sekarang. Fisik dan pikirannya sudah terlalu lelah karena seharian dipakai untuk mengerjakan tugas kantorannya

Ah! Dia tersenyum dalam hati mengingat besok adalah hari minggu, tandanya ia bisa menanyakan perihal '_aegya_' yang sering terucap disaat Hyukjae tengah mengigau. Dan jika memang benar perkiraannya bila _istri_nya ingin segera mempunyai keturunan, dia bisa langsung membuatnya besok

Tidak mendengar igaun dari Hyukjae, membuat Donghae tenang untuk memilih ikut terlelap mengistirahatkan tubuhnya

.

.

.

Sebersit cahaya masuk melalui celah kelopak matanya yang berhasil mengganggunya dari aktifitas tidurnya. Memaksanya untuk segera bangun menyapa minggu paginya. Aha! Dia teringat dengan niatannya semalam. Hanya ada satu kata yang kini terngiang dikepalanya

_Aegya _

Dengan segera, Donghae melompat turun dari ranjang bergegas ke kamar mandi sekedar mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya

Donghae lakukan keduanya dengan cepat, lalu berlali keluar dan menuruni tangga dengan semangatnya. Senyuman yang sebenarnya lebih mirip seringaian itu semakin tampak kalau dirinya mengingat apa yang akan ia dan _istri_nya lakukan. _Wohoo! _Hatinya makin bersorak gembira

Bunyi gaduh terdengar dari anak-anak tangga yang Donghae pijaki, membuat Hyukjae yang sibuk dengan acara memasaknya di dapur berdecak bingung dengan tingkah suaminya yang pagi-pagi sudah tidak bisa dibilang normal itu

"Hyukkie Hyukkie Hyukkie..!" panggil pria tampan itu tanpa mengingat umur. Tengok sana, lalu kearah yang lain mencari sang _istri. _Tunggu, dia mencium aroma masakan. Berarti _namja _manisnya ada di dapur. _That's it! _

_Greb _

Pelukan erat Donghae hampir saja menjatuhkan spatula yang Hyukjae genggam karena saking terkejutnya. Kepala keluarga di _mansion _itu melingkarkan lengan besarnya pada lingkar pinggang ramping Hyukjae sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan lehernya, mengendus leher putih itu dengan hidung bangirnya

"Hahaha.. Donghae, geli~ _stop_ _please._ Aku sedang memasak" racau Hyukjae menggerakan kepalanya berlawanan arah yang malah membuka akses buat suaminya berbuat lebih

"_Yeobo~ _biarkan aku selesaikan masakanku dulu" pinta _namja _manis itu yang dibalas gelengan manja ala Donghae. Untung saja tidak ada pembantu disekitar situ karena Hyukjae suruh untuk merapihkan taman bunganya, kalau tidak, mau ditaruh dimana harga diri seorang Lee Donghae yang terkenal berwibawa itu. Kelakuannya sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan umurnya

"Ck, ada apa?" dengan terpaksa Hyukjae mematikan kompor , lalu membalikan badannya menghadap suami tampannya. Menangkupkan tangannya ke kedua pipi pemilik wajah tampan itu, sehingga membuat mereka saling bertatap

Chu~

Satu kecupan Donghae daratkan tepat dibibir tipis favoritnya. Dan dilanjutkan dengan lumatan-lumatan halus. Hyukjae yang merasakannya hanya bisa menutup kedua matanya, membiarkan lidah termpil Donghae menjelajah didalam rongga mulutnya

Pasokan udara yang menipis terpaksa membuat Hyukjae kembali ka alam sadarnya. Masih dengan kedua tangannya yang membingkai garis tegas rahang Donghae, Hyukjae memberikan jarak diantara keduanya dengan kedua lengan kekar Donghae yang masih bertengger ditempatnya

"Hae-ya, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Ada apa?" Tanya Hyukjae lagi. _Namja _manis itu benar-benar bingung dengan kelakuan Donghae pagi ini

"Heum? Memangnya salah jika aku mencumbu _istri_ku sendiri?" ucap Donghae sok polos namun terkesan nakal. Lihat, Hyukjae saja sampai _blushing _dibuatnya

"Aaww.. sakit _caghi_~" rintih Donghae yang mendapat cubitan kecil di pipi kananannya

"Bukan itu maksudku. Tapi ada hal apa yang membuatmu menjadi pagi-pagi sudah seperti anak kecil seperti ini? Bukan alasan yang membuatmu melakukan 'hal' tadi padaku. Itu _sih _s-sudah hakmu.." ujar Hyukjae menjelaskan dengan _volume _kecil diakhir kalimatnya. Ia yang baru sadar ucapannya makin memerah malu

"Ooh.. alasannya? Tidak ada. Aku hanya merindukan dirimu saja _caghi_~" jelas Donghae lalu mengecup pucuk kepala _istri_nya

"Haha.. gombal! Aku tau kau punya niat terselubung kan?" terkaan yang tepat sasaran

"Kkk~ yaa.. memang ada alasan yang lain-" ucap Donghae tepat di telinga Hyukjae dengan suara yang ia rendahkan yang terdengar berat

"Tapi-" lagi-lagi Donghae memutus kalimatnya, membuat orang yang didepannya gemas dan penasaran

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi aku mau bertanya terlebih dahulu"

"Baik, tanyakan saja" Donghae mengangguk lalu membawa keduanya untuk duduk disalah satu kursi meja makan dengan posisi Hyukjae dipangku namun keduanya saling berhadapan

"Apa kau akhir-akhir ini terlalu banyak aktifitas yang membuatmu sangat letih?" kedua mata Donghae menatap lurus pada dua iris Hyukjae. Tanpa sepengetahuan _istri_nya, tangan kanan Donghae yang tidak ia gunakan untuk menahan pinggang Hyukjae agar tidak merosot bergerak melepaskan simpul ikatan apron yang _istri_nya gunakan. Sehingga hanya ada satu tali lagi yang melingkari leher Hyukjae

"Hm? Eum.. aku hanya melakukan aktifitas seperti biasanya. Memasak, berkebun, belanja bahan makanan. Oh! Dan kemarin aku hanya membeli bunga jenis baru untuk di pekarangan. Tidak ada yang melelahkan" ucap Hyukjae sambil matanya terarah keatas, mengingat-ngingat apa saja yang kemarin dilakukannya

"Ookay.. apa kau ada sesuatu yang beberapa waktu terkhir ini menyita pikiranmu?" kali ini pertanyaan lain yang Donghae berikan

"Eum.. tidak ada. Memangnya kenapa?" jawabnya jujur, memang tidak ada. Kali ini Hyukjae yang bertanya

"Sudah beberapa kali aku mendapatimu sedang meracau dan mengoceh tidak jelas disaat kau terlelap. Apa yang kau mimpikan memangnya?"

"Maksudmu.. aku mengigau?" Donghae hanya mengangguk

"_Sleep talking_, begitu?" Tanya Hyukjae lagi. Donghae yang gemas mencubit dua belah bibir _istri_nya itu hingga mengerucut

"Iya sayaang.. dan kau selalu menyebutkan kata _aegya_" kembali Donghae lebih menjelaskan. Tangan kiri Hyukjae menarik pergelangan tangan Donghae agar jemari suaminya tidak menghalanginya untuk menjawab

"Hah? Begitukah? Ya ya yaa.. akhir-akhir ini aku memang selalu memimpikan seorang anak kecil-" _Yes!_ Donghae bersorak dalam hati

"Dia seperti anakku sendiri. Mukanya persis seperti campuran kita. Bibir tipisnya mirip bibir milikku-" Hyukjae mulai mendeskripsikan bocah kecil yang selalu ada dalam mimpinya itu. Saat mengatakan mirip bibirnya, tangannya ikut mengelus bibir miliknya sendiri

"Lalu matanya, tidak terlalu sipit seperti matamu Hae. Dia juga memanggilku _eomma_" lalu beralih mengusap melingkari mata suaminya yang makin mendatangkan sorak-sorak gembira dalam hati Donghae. _Ini berhasil!_

"Ta-tapi.." mimik wajah Hyukjae berubah seperti ingin menangis, sudut matanya pun mulai berair

"Sst.. _don't cry sweety_~" ujar Donghae seraya mengecup kedua sudut mata Hyukjae. Telapak tangannya yang besar juga ikut serta mengelus punggung Hyukjae untuk menenangkannya. Namun, dengan perlahan jemarinya menarik keatas tali apron yang Hyukjae kenakan lalu menariknya sehingga apron itu terlepas seutuhnya

"Tapi, disetiap akhir mimpiku, dia selalu pergi meninggalkanku. Entah kemana.. hiks.." secara tidak sadar air mata Hyukjae mengalir saat _namja _manis itu mengingat kala ia bermimpi, dan disaat anak kecil itu pergi meninggalkannya

"Cup cup cup.. _uljimayo caghiya_~ tidak perlu menangis. Kau ingin anak itu berada disini, dan tidak meninggalkanmu?" Donghae mulai melancarkan aksinya. Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Hyukjae menghentikan tangisnya, kepalanya mengangguk semangat berulang kali

"Tentu saja aku mau! Memangnya bisa Hae? Aku berharap dia benar menjadi anak kita kelak. Dia sungguh tampan!" tidakkah _namja _manis ini melihat sinyal bahaya? Kalimatnya itu malah membuat Donghae menyeringai dalam hati

"_Of course we can_~ kita hanya perlu membuatnya kan?" tarikan tangan Donghae pada tengkuk Hyukjae membuat belah bibir keduanya bertemu. Lumatan, jilatan, gigitan-gigitan kecil terus Donghae lakukan mulanya dengan sangat lembut

"Eunghh.." Hyukjae tidak melawan. Ia tau arti dari kalimat **'hanya-perlu-membuatnya' **yang suami tampannya maksudkan. Menurutnya, suaminya benar. Kalau ingin punya anak, kenapa tidak membuatnya saja

Hyukjae meremas bagian belakang kepala Donghae saat _namja _tampannya itu sedang menginvasi mulutnya dengan lidahnya. Tangan Donghae bergerak naik turun dari pinggang, naik ke lipatan ketiak Hyukjae lalu menyelipkannya disana, menggerakan ibu jarinya disekitar _nipple _sang _istri_ yang berhasil meloloskan lenguhan nikmat dari Hyukjae

Hyukjae juga tidak mau kalah, ia sengaja menggerakan badannya maju mundur sehingga bokongnya bergesekan dengan _little _Donghae yang sama-sama masih terbungkus celana

"Sshh.. Haee.." desahan Hyukjae kembali mengalun saat bibir Donghae beralih pada perpotongan lehernya. Membuat tanda kepemilikan sebanyak-banyaknya

_Hup _

Hyukjae merasakan pantatnya duduk bukan beralaskan paha Donghae, melainkan kedua telapak tangan suaminya. Rupanya Donghae mengangkat tubuh Hyukjae seperti posisi _koala hug._ Bibirnya terus bergerak memberikan tanda kemerahan disekitar leher Hyukjae, namun sesekali melirik untuk memperhatikan jalan menuju kamar mereka

_Cklek _

Dengan bantuan tangan Hyukjae untuk membuka pintu dan terakhir didorong oleh kaki Donghae, mereka kini sudah didalam kamar utama di _mansion _itu. Langsung saja Donghae merebahkan _istri_nya diatas ranjang besar dikamar itu, dan dengan tidak sabarannya Donghae menanggalkan satu persatu pakaian yang Hyukjae dan dirinya kenakan

Birahi Donghae sudah di ubun-ubun saat melihat dua tonjolan mungil yang sangat menggoda. Mengemut, menyedot puting kecil nan menggemaskan itu membuat benda kecil itu mengeras. Donghae juga memanjakan _nipple _yang lain dengan tangannya, sedangkan tangannya ia gunakan untuk pemanasan pada _man hole _Hyukjae

"Aakhh.." perih yang Hyukjae rasakan saat sudah tiga jari panjang Donghae merasukinya. Sial! Ini belum benda panjang kebanggaan suaminya yang masuk tapi dia sudah merintih. Tapi tak apa, mengingat bocah kecil menggemaskan yang akan menjadi bayaran semuanya

Tangan kiri Hyukjae meremas dan menarik kepala Donghae agar lebih dekat pada dadanya, ia meminta lebih. Tangan kanannya menggenggam batang kesejatian sang suami. Memijat, mengocoknya, dan menariknya maju mundur membuat itu makin membesar dan menengang menantang

Hyukjae yang melihat milik Donghae yang sudah menegang itu membuatnya ingin mengulumnya. Donghae sendiri sudah bergerak pada pangkal paha Hyukjae. Tangannya membuka lebar kaki Hyukjae, hingga selangkangannya benar-benar didepan muka Donghae

"Euungghh.." Hyukjae melenguh disaat Donghae menyesap paha dalamnya. Kedua tangannya hanya bisa meremas kain yang menjadi alas tidurnya. Ini terlalu nikmat baginya

_Chu~ _

"Ayo kita ke tahap intinya sayang.." ucapnya setelah mengecup ujung kejantanan Hyukjae

Donghae mengambil satu bantal untuk menyanggah pinggul Hyukjae agar sedikit terangkat dan lubangnya terlihat. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya pada _hole _merah muda Hyukjae, membasahinya dengan lidah dan air liurnya. Air liurnya ia anggap sebagai pengganti pelumas. Dirasanya sudah cukup becek, Donghae menjauhkan wajahnya

_Jleb!_

"Aarghh.." seperti dugaannya. Milik Donghae memang tidak sebanding dengan ketiga jemari panjang milik _namja _tampan itu. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, ini belum masuk seluruhnya

"Hyaaahh.." Hyukjae sempat menahan nafas saat merasakan penuh didalam lubangnya. Donghae memberikannya jeda untuk bernafas, tidak lebih dari dua menit, setelahnya Hyukjae merasakan suami tampannya mulai menggerakan kesejatian miliknya

Kesejatian yang dipijat pelan, putingnya yang terus dihisap dan disedot ganas, juga sodokan demi sodokan liar terus melanda Hyukjae. Ia hanya bisa mendesah tak karuan

"Aah ahh ahh aahh.!" Sepertinya Donghae telah menemukan titik kenikmatan terdalam di lubang _istri_nya. Donghae makin gencar menggerakan pinggulnya semakin dalam hingga batang juniornya dilahap habis oleh _man hole _Hyukjae. Bahkan kulit pahanya dan _twins ball _miliknya dapat beradu dengan lipatan _butt _Hyukjae

"Ughh.. _caghi_ _you're so tight~ _aakkhh" kedua telapak tangan besar Donghae beralih pada dua bongkahan bokong Hyukjae. Meremasnya kuat dan menggerakannya kedalam membuat junior miliknya makin terjepit

"Oouhh.. lebiihh dalaamhh.. aakhh ahh. Akuuh ingin keluaar eunghh~" Hyukjae sudah ingin mencapai klimaksnya. Ia menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan Donghae. Disaat Donghae menarik pinggulnya, Hyukjae juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Dan saat Donghae menumbuk _prostat_nya, ia akan mendorong pinggulnya

"Eumpphh.. keluarkan saja sayaang.." Donghae membantu _istri_nya dengan mengocok batang mungil kesejatian Hyukjae dengan tempo cepat. _Namja _tampan itu juga mempercepat tusukannya hingga keduanya dapat mendengar decitan dari ranjang yang ada dibawah mereka

"Eunghh! Aaakhhh.. haah.." lenguhan panjang Hyukjae terdengar kala ia menyemburkan cairan putih kental dari kepala juniornya. Dadanya bergerak naik turun meraup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa

"Heummpphh.." Donghae ikut mendesah karena rupanya _hole _Hyukjae dengan spontan ikut menyempit, membuatnya ingin segera mengeluarkan benihnya didalam _hole _Hyukjae. Tentu saja didalam! Donghae ingin keinginan keduanya cepat terlaksana. Ya, memiliki anak tentunya

"Aaahhh~" dengan beberapa sodokan kerasnya, tak lama Donghae mengeluarkan semennya didalam rahim Hyukjae. _Namja _manis itu pun bernafas lega karena paling tidak setengah cairan Donghae ia rasakan mengalir merasuki perutnya. Hangat, juga basah

Donghae ikut berbaring disamping Hyukjae tanpa melepaskan kesejatiannya dari lubang sempit nan hangat _istri_nya. Lalu dengan perlahan, membalikan badan Hyukjae agar berbaring miring menghadap dirinya hingga mendatangkan ringisan dari _namja _manis itu

"Lelah? Tidurlah _caghiya_.." Donghae merengkuh tubuh Hyukjae yang memang lebih kecil darinya kedalam pelukannya. Hyukjae pun mengangguk dan hanya menurut saja. Jujur saja, ia memang cukup kelelahan

Keduanya terlarut dalam dunia mimpi. Hyukjae ingin tau, apakah dimimpinya kali ini bocah menggemaskan itu akan meninggalkannya lagi atau tidak? Dia berharap tidak. Karena sesungguhnya, ia sangat mengharapkan kehadiran anak itu didalam bahtera rumah tangganya

Ya, dia ingin waktu cepat berlalu agar ia bisa menimang, menyentuh, dan membesarkan bocah itu tidak hanya di dunia mimpinya, tapi dalam kehidupan nyatanya

.

_December wish_

.

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**[F**reak **I**n E**n**ding**]**

.

.

.

_Hay to the ho~. _Hayho!

Gatau dah mau ngomong apa. Yang jelas fic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Nu'est yang baru, judulnya _**sleep talking**_**. **Lagunya yang nge-beat bikin Zai pengen bikin fic yang pairingnya HaeHyuk. Dan.. tadaa~! Beginilah hasilnya.. nAn

Aneh bin ajaib lah pokoknya mah

_Mian _karena bagian –tuut- nya ga _hot _atau semacamnya

_Mian _juga karena belom bisa lanjut fic saya yang lain. Buat yang **Racing Love **itu Zai lagi _stuck _dibagian NC-nya. Parah banget emang.. yaa itu juga karena saya pengen bikin NC yang beda (?) ya walau mungkin ujung-ujungnya ga _hot _

Udah deh ya segitu aja. Zai ga minta mobil, emas 24 karat atau uang. Zai cuman minta _review_nya aja, boleh?

_Thanks a lot for reader _yang sudah mau me-review dan yang tidak

_And thanks a lot to read this story _

_See ya in my other fiction~ _

_Gomapta~ _


End file.
